Beyond The Dream
Beyond The Dream is the second theme song for THE IDOLM@STER SideM following "DRIVE A LIVE", recorded by all of 46 idols. It was written by Kanako Kakino, with composition and arrangement by EFFY. The song was later appeared as ending theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM anime Episode 2, performed by 315 STARS. Tracklist Regular Edition (LACM-14570) #Beyond The Dream #:sung by: 315 ALLSTARS #Beyond The Dream (Physical Ver.) #:sung by: Toma Amagase, Teru Tendo, Minori Watanabe, Ryu Kimura, Hayato Akiyama, Shiki Iseya, Suzaku Akai, Asselin BB II, Saki Mizushima, Shiro Tachibana, Takeru Taiga, Ren Kizaki, Michiru Enjoji, and Daigo Kabuto #Beyond The Dream (Intelligent Ver.) #:sung by: Hokuto Ijuin, Kaoru Sakuraba, Rei Kagura, Kyoji Takajo, Kyosuke Aoi, Hideo Akuno, Kirio Nekoyanagi, Jun Fuyumi, Natsuki Sakaki, Genbu Kuruno, Soichiro Shinonome, Nao Okamura, Jiro Yamashita, Michio Hazama, Kazuki Tsukumo, Amehiko Kuzunoha, and Chris Koron #Beyond The Dream (Mental Ver.) #:sung by: Shota Mitarai, Tsubasa Kashiwagi, Kei Tsuzuki, Pierre, Yusuke Aoi, Seiji Shingen, Shoma Hanamura, Kuro Kiyosumi, Haruna Wakazato, Yukihiro Kamiya, Makio Uzuki, Kanon Himeno, Rui Maita, Ryo Akizuki, and Sora Kitamura Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= We can be whatever want We can go anywhere Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. Start! SUPOTTORAITO Dance! Kimete ikou Kiai o iretara junbi wa OK Voice! Kikoete kuru Flash! Hikari no SHAWAA Sou minna ga matte iru Donna kurushii toki demo sesuji nobase Ore-tachi ni yuuki o kureru itsudemo We can be whatever want (tell me your dreams) We can go anywhere (to find yourself) Hontou ni daiji na takaramonosa Sono kirakira no (mabushii) HAATO o tsuredashite Susume massugu yume no mukou e Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. Red! Jounetsu da ne Blue! KUURU na yatsu Kokoro no OASHISU minna no Yellow Hey! Konna dakedo Yes! Machigainaku Sou suteki na nakama da ze Moshimo kokoro ga kusunde mienakutemo Daijoubu hitori janaisa Tokihanate nandodemo Your Song Muteki no ore-tachi saikou! We can be whatever want (tell me your dreams) We can go anywhere (to find yourself) Dokomademo issho ni hashitte ikou Kono utagoe wa (kagayaku) mirai o terashiteku Chikara ippai hibike uchuu e wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. We can be whatever want We can go anywhere We can be whatever want (tell me your dreams) We can go anywhere (to find yourself) Hontou ni daiji na takaramonosa Sono kirakira no (mabushii) HAATO o tsuredashite Susume massugu hoshizora koete Issho ni yukou yume no mukou e Beyond the dream Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. |-| Kanji= We can be whatever want We can go anywhere Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. Start！スポットライト　Dance！キメていこう 気合を入れたら　準備はOK Voice！聞こえてくる　Flash！光のシャワー そう　みんなが待っている どんな苦しいときでも背筋のばせ 俺たちに勇気をくれる　いつでも We can be whatever want (tell me your dreams) We can go anywhere (to find yourself) 本当に大事な宝物さ そのキラキラの(眩しい)　ハートを連れ出して 進めまっすぐ　夢の向こうへ Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. Red！情熱だね　Blue！クールな奴 心のオアシス　みんなのYellow Hey！こんなだけど　Yes！間違いなく そう　ステキな仲間だぜ もしも　心がくすんで見えなくても 大丈夫　ひとりじゃないさ 解き放て　何度でも　Your Song 無敵の俺たち315！ We can be whatever want (tell me your dreams) We can go anywhere (to find yourself) どこまでも一緒に走って行こう この歌声は(輝く)　未来を照らしてく 力いっぱい　響け宇宙へ wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. We can be whatever want We can go anywhere We can be whatever want (tell me your dreams) We can go anywhere (to find yourself) 本当に大事な宝物さ そのキラキラの(眩しい)　ハートを連れ出して 進めまっすぐ　星空超えて 一緒に行こう　夢の向こうへ Beyond the dream. Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. |-| English= We can be whatever we want We can go anywhere Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. Start at the spotlight! Let's strike a dance! Once we get fired up, we'll be ready We can hear your voice! Flash in the shower of light! Yes, everyone's waiting! No matter how hard it is, we'll stretch our backs You have always given us courage We can be whatever we want (tell me your dreams) We can go anywhere (to find yourself) It's a very important treasure Take that sparkling (dazzling) heart along Move straight ahead beyond our dream Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. Red is passionate! Blue are cool guys! The oasis of hearts are everyone's yellow! Hey! It's like this, but, yes! There's nothing wrong with that Yes, we're all wonderful friends Even if we can't see the darkness in our hearts It'll be alright, we're not alone We can unleash your songs so many times We are the invincible 315! We can be whatever we want (tell me your dreams) We can go anywhere (to find yourself) Let's run together to wherever Our singing voices will (light) our shining future To a resonant universe filled with power wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. We can be whatever we want We can go anywhere We can be whatever we want (tell me your dreams) We can go anywhere (to find yourself) It's a very important treasure Take that sparkling (dazzling) heart along Move straight ahead and cross over the starry sky Let's go together beyond our dream Beyond the dream Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Keep on smiling beside, You can sing it alright. Let's jump, Everybody go. Promotional Video Beyond The Dream PV|Lantis Channel Gallery Beyond The Dream Full.png|Full Cover Art References *English Translation External Links Purchase * iTunes * amazon * mora (Hi-Res Audio) * e-onkyo Category:Discography Category:Albums Category:Songs